Guild
The Guild is an organization. Information The Guild of Prester (Anatoray-Disith) Its inhabitants control the technical knowledge on Prester, doling it out to the other nations as they see fit. In the war between Anatoray and Disith the Guild acts as a sort of referee, ostensibly making sure both sides conform to agreed rules of engagement. However, their actions towards enforcing those rules seem to betray more of a concern for their own agenda than any anxiety for the countries involved in. The Guild originally consisted of four houses. In addition to house Eraclea (the house Dio and his sister Delphine are from) there were also the houses of Hamilton (Alvis Hamilton's house), Dagobert (The Silvana's Chief Engineer's house), and Bassianus. The four Mysteria were originally granted to these respective houses, as Dio tells Alex Row after he is taken prison aboard the Silvana. However, since becoming Maestro, Delphine has initiated a purge of the other three houses in her quest to obtain all four Mysteria for herself. The Guild is the sole provider of the Claudia Units upon which all warships rely. Because the Guild can recall the unit of any ship which disobeys them, sinking it, it is impossible for anyone to disobey their will. However, in the latter portion of the series, the Alliance begins a rebellion against the Guild by seizing the Claudia Units of their ship by force. Note that the Urbanus class vessels built by Anatoray seem to use a scaled up variant of the type used by vanships, and thus are NOT able to be pulled by the Guild. This is mentioned later as why the Urbanus is the only ship that can accompany the Silvana to find Exile. The Guild of Earth The Guild of Earth is the primary organization of the Guild, as the Guild of other Prester Colonies are only mere subsidiaries. During the age of calamity, the Guild of Earth was given an extensive authority to plan for the re-generation of Earth thereby conceiving the creation of Exiles and Prester Colonies. After the completion of the vessels the Guild went on to do the immigration process, sending a fraction of them to look after the immigrants on Prester Colonies. However as the years went by, the Guild became corrupted and lost their original purpose. On some Prester Colonies (like that of Anatoray-Disith), they forgot their origins and neglected their duties, while others became native and mingled with the people of the colonies. In the present, the once great organization is now defunct and continues to live in the shadows. Notable members of the Earth Guild are Luscinia Hāfez and Alauda. Guild Locations *Guild Fortress *Ruins of White Guild Technology *Claudia Unit *Guild Battle Ship *Guild Presence Ship *Starfish *Starfish Booster Guild Members *Alauda *Alvis Hamilton *Cicada *Delphine Eraclea *Dio Eraclea *Euris Bassianus *Lucciola *Luscinia Hāfez *Marius Bassianus *Lescius (Reshiusu) Dagobert Trivia *According to Alauda, Guild members are descended from the line of White. What this means is still unknown, as Alauda did not elaborate this any further. *All Guild members have pointy ears, although some do not have pointy ears as children, as Alvis. References *http://www.crunchyroll.com/media-506020/last-exile-11/ Category:Organizations